


siren.

by mouthymandalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthymandalorian/pseuds/mouthymandalorian
Summary: mando walks in on you singing to yourself and would like to hear more of it, please.no pronoun use, reader is gn.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	siren.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](https://mouthymandalorian.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is so soft it hurts me. the next chapter of miscommunication is coming along, but i needed some soft!din goodness. also, super short. hope you like! the song is "beyond the sea" by kina grannis. listed while you read to set the mood!

There is not much in the way of music on the Razor Crest. Mando prefers the quiet beeping of the ship’s controls and the static noise of space that fills the hull. You try to respect his wishes, but you miss music. You miss swaying lightly to stringed instruments and ethereal voices. 

You sing to yourself sometimes when he’s not around. Your voice isn’t terrible, but you’re shy about it now. The cruelty of other children, years ago, encouraged you to keep your love for singing to yourself. You only sing to the little green baby now, or when you’re repairing something.

Like now. 

It’s a busted panel. It’s always a busted panel. This ship is constantly falling apart. Singing helps to pass the time. It helps you take your mind off of the man you’d fallen ridiculously head-over-heels in love with. 

You’ve been on the Crest with him for 6 months as his mechanic and part-time babysitter. You didn’t know you could feel so many complicated feelings toward a man whose face you’d never seen, but you did. And it was getting harder to ignore those feelings. 

Raising a wrench to the busted panel, you sing the lullaby your mother sang to you.

“ _Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me, my lover stands—”_

“What’s that song?” 

You jump, thinking you were alone. You feel the heat in your cheeks, like he’s caught you doing something you shouldn’t, and your heart drops. You look down and tuck your hair behind your ear. 

“My mother used to sing it to me. Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, Mando. I’ll keep it down.” 

You bite your lip and turn back to your work.

“I...liked it, actually.” 

You turn around to look at him, confusion evidence on your oil-smudged face. 

“You liked it?”

“Mm. You sound...nice,” he says. It’s his turn to look down at his feet. You’re suspicious. The last time someone complimented your singing, it turned out to be a trick. But Mando is not a cruel child.

“Oh. I — thank you,” you say.

“Can you sing more of it?” he asks, unmoving metal face trained on your own. The tips of your ears burn. 

“I… sure,” you say, stunned at the request. You close your eyes and will the words to come to you. 

“ _Somewhere beyond the sea, she’s there watching for me, if I could fly like birds on high, then straight to her arms, I'd go sailing…”_

When your eyes open, Mando is standing _so_ close to you. He tips your chin up with his thumb. It’s like you’re both in a trance. He leans close to you and whispers, “Keep going.” 

Mando slips his hands onto your waist. Nothing separates you. You’ve never been this close to him before. And he sways gently, pulling you with him. You’re almost afraid to sing, afraid you’ll break this — whatever this is. You lay your head on his metal cuirass and continue.

“ _It’s far beyond stars, it’s near beyond the moon, I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me soon…”_

Your deep inhalation of breath before the last verse is shaky as he moves with you, his chin settled onto the top of your head. He’s taken your hand in his own and cradled it to his chest.

“ _We’ll meet beyond the shore, we'll kiss just as before, happy we’ll be beyond the sea, and never again I’ll go sailing._ ”

The two of you linger for just a moment more, and then he gently lets go of you. 

“Beautiful,” he says, voice soft and as shaky as you feel. You don’t know if he means you or the song, but you’ll take either. 

“Thank you,” you say. He squeezes your hand and moves away, back to the cockpit, leaving you breathless.

“You should sing more,” he mumbles before he climbs the ladder. You close your eyes and breathe in the warmth of what just happened. 

Maybe your voice isn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
